Eyes,Nose,Lips (VKOOK Ver)
by HnBylRn
Summary: oneshoot mata itu.. hidung itu.. bibir itu.. VKOOK yaoi boyXboy TaehyungXJungkook


FF ini murni dari otak author

terinspirasi dari lagu 눈,코,입 dari TaeYang dan disarankan baca sambil dengerin lagunya.

Author di sini baru jadi di maklumkan jika masih banyak kesalahan dan ini FF pertama yg author buat. RnR. NO COPAS!!!

Happy reading~

Gerimis membasahi Kota Seoul di sore hari ini, namun hal itu tak menghalangi Seorang pemuda berusia 23 tahun yang sedang duduk dengan pandangan kosong di sebuah bangku taman bunga, mengingat kenanagan yang pernah ada di taman ini, pemuda itu duduk sendirian dengan membawa sebuah album foto.

Pemuda itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Kim Taehyung nama pemuda itu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar, tanganya melepaskan gengamannya pada album foto yang ia genggam, dan berpindah menutupi wajahnya dan mulai terisak pelan, sambil mengumamkan sesuatu, "Ju..Jungkook hiks.." dan air mata pun tumpah membasahi wajah tegasnya.

Taehyung mulai mengambil album foto yang terjatuh dan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada album itu dan dengan perlahan membuka halaman pertama album itu.

Foto yang pertama kali muncul adalah foto Taehyung dengan seorang lelaki berparas manis sedang memeluk pinggang Taehyung erat dengan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

Jeon Jungkook nama pemuda itu Ia adalah kekasih Kim Taehyung, sudah 3 tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Taehyung mulai membuka lembaran kedua dan gambar selanjutnya adalah foto Jungkook sedang duduk di bangku taman yang sama persis dengan yang Taehyung duduki sekarang sedang meliahat hamparan luas penuh dengan bunga dengan pandangan kagum, jari lentik Taehyung mulai meraba foto itu.

 **Mata itu...**

 _Di kursi taman terlihat seorang sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati angin musim semi di sore hari yang sangat indah, Taehyung memeluk Jungkook di sebelahnya dengat sangat erat. Taehyung memandang wajah jungkook tepat di matanya, mata yang memancarkan kebahagian, ketenangan, dan kenyamanan membuat Taehyung tak ingin lepas dari tatapan itu. Taehyung mengecup mata Jungkook "Kookie mata ini hanya milikku, mata ini hanya aku yang bisa mengecupnya seperti ini".Taehyung mengecup lagi mata Jungkook yang di balas senyuman manis dari Jungkook._

 **Kapan kau akan menatap ku dengan**

 **pandanagan menenangkan itu lagi?**

Air mata Taehyung mulai membasahi lembaran album foto itu, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir Taehyung membuka lembaran ke tiga yang memperlihatkan pria manis yang sedang mencium aroma bunga yang dipegangnya, memperlihatkan bentuk hidung yang mncung.

 **Hidung itu...**

 _Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan, dan nafas yang menguar dari hidung Jungkook bisa di rasakan oleh Taehyung, Taehyung menutup matanya merasakan hembusan nafas yang keluar dari hidung Jungkook yang terasa manis baginya, setelahnya ia mengecup hidung mancung Jungkook, "dan hidung ini hanya boleh menghirup aroma tubuhku, dan hanya ak yang bisa mengecupnya seperti ini" Taehyung mengecup lagi hidung Jungkook yang dibalas dengan kekehan Jungkook._

 **Kapan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasmu yang manis lagi?**

Tangisan Taehyung semakin keras hingga dia tak sanggup untuk membuka lembaran selanjutnya, namun Taehyung tetep melanjutkan membuka lemaran demi lembaran album foto itu, hingga memperlihatkan sebuah foto Jungkook sedang memakan es krim yang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis menghiasi bibirnya, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

 **Bibir itu..**

 _Taehyung melihat bibir plum milik Jungkook dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jungkook da_ _n meyatukan bibir mereka, bibir yang manis membuat Taehyung mulai melumat bibir itu, dan melepaskannya setelah merasa kekurangan oksigen Taehyung mengecup bibir itu lagi " dan bibir yang manis ini yang selalu menjadi canduku hanya boleh aku yang menciumnya" kata Taehyung dan di balas anggukan oleh Jungkook dengan senyuman lebar._

 **Kapan aku bisa merasakan manisnya bibirmu lagi?**

Taehyung menutup buku album itu dengan isakan yang semakin keras hingga dia menjatuhkan kembali buku album yang dia pegang.

"Hiks..kenapa kau pergi secepat ini? Hiks..Kenapa kau tak memberi tauku sejak dulu? hiks..Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi? hiks..apa kau tak merindukanku? hiks..aku merindukanmu Kookie hiks..sungguh aku meindukanmu.."

# _Flashback_

Taehyung sedang menungu di taman, di sebuah bangku taman di depannya terdapat hamaparan luas bunga yang sangat indah, dia terlihat sangat bahagia, di gengamannya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah berisikan cincin yang sangat indah. Berlahan Taehyung membuka kotak itu dengan senyum mengembang. "Kau pasti menyukainya Kookie, aku akan melamarmu hari ini, dan menjadikanmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya, aku sangat mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook" ujar Taehyung seraya menutup kembali kotak itu.

Sudah satu jam lebih dia menunggu Jungkook, namun pemuda bergigi kelinci itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Taehyung mulai merasa cemas dia merogoh saku nya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mencari nomor milik Jungkook lalu menekan tombol call, namun nihil nomor Jungkook tidak aktif. "Kookie ayo angkat telponnya" kata Taehyung mulai gelisah,dan kembali menelpon Jungkook,namun hasilnya sama saja. "kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak" kata Taehyung sambil beranjak dari taman itu dan pergi menuju kediaman Jungkook. Setelah sampai di rumah Jungkook, Taehyung menekan tombol bell rumah Jungkook dengan tidak sabaran.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya "oh Tuan Taehyung ada apa kemari?" Kata wanita itu yang ternyata pembantu rumah Jungkook.

"Bibi apa Jungkook ada di rumah?" tanya Taehyung. Perasaanya sungguh sangat cemas sekarang. "oh Tuan Taehyung apa kau tidak tau kalau Tuan muda Jungkook sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaanya, Tuan muda Jungkook mengidap penyakit tumor otak, Tuan muda Jungkook sejak tadi malam tidak ada di rumah karena keadaan yang tiba tiba memburuk". Kata bibi itu panjang lebar.

Taehyung yang mendengar penjelasan itu sangat terpukul atas apa yang terjadi dengan Jungkook, karena terlalu khawatir dengan Jungkook, tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih Taehyung langsung pergi kerumah sakit tempat Jungkook berada.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Taehyung langsung berlari ke ruangan di mana Jungkook berada setelah sebelumnya ia bertanya kepada suster yang dilewatinya.

Dan sekarang di sinilah Taehyung berada di depan pintu ruangan Jungkook, Taehyung menggetuk pintu dengan suara pelan, merasa tidak ada jawaban Taehyung langsung masuk ke kamar itu dan langsung diam di tempat, ia sangat kaget melihat Jungkook tidur dengan keadaan muka yang pucat dan terdapat beberapa selang di tubunya.

Taehyung mengahampiri Jungkook yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dan langsung memeluknya. "Jungkook bangun, aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau tak memberi tauku kalau kau memunyai penyakit mematikan ini? Kenapa kau menembunyikan ini semua dariku?" Tangisan Taehyung pecah ia semakin erat memeluk tubuh Jungkook. Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan beralih mengengam tangan Jungkook erat seraya mengecupnya berharap ada keajaiban untuk Jungkook agar bangun dari tidurnya.

Namun Tuhan sedang tak berpihak pada Taehyung, bunyi pendeteksi jantung di sebelah tempat tidur menujukkan garis lurus disertai bunyi "ttiiiittttt" yang panjang, bertanda bahwa jantung si pasien sudah tidak berdetak lagi. Taehyung yang mendengarnya langsung berteriak "TIDAKK.. kookie, hiks.. jangan pergi, Jungkook bangun, kau tidak bercandakan?, Jungkook jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, kookie aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu hikss..kookie bangun hikss..".

Dokter yg mendengar teriakan Taehyung pun langsung menghampiri Jungkook dan segera memeriksanya.

Saat itu juga dokter mengatakan bahwa Jungkook tak bisa diselamatkan lagi, Taehyung yang mendengar itu sanagat terpukul dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Taehyung bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya tidur di kamar Jungkook, Taehyung yang merasa ia tidak ada di kamar nya, melainkan di kamar Jungkook langsung turun ke lantai bawah.

Taehyng melihat peti mati di ruang tengah yang penuh dengan kerabat keluarga Jungkook, termasuk orangtua Jungkook. Di atas peti itu terdapat foto kekasihnya. Taehyung langsung mengampiri peti itu dan mulai menangis sambil memeluk foto Jungkook." hikss.. Kookie jangan tinggalin hyung sedirian, hikss.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu mu kookie, kookie kenapa kau pergi saat aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku selamanya hikss.., kenapa kau pergi secepat ini? Apa kau tak menyayangi ku lagi? Kookie, apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Jeon Jungkook..aku mencintaimu sangat, tak kan ada orang yang bisa mengantikanmu di hatiku, selamanya aku akan selau mencintaimu" kata Taehyung dengan suara parau dan setelahnya Taehyung tak sadarkan diri lagi karena ia sangat terpukul atas perginya sang sekasih untuk selama-lamanya.

# _Flashback end_

Tangisan Taehyung mulai mereda, angin malam yang semakin dingin membuat Taehyung sadar bahwa ia berada di taman yang sama saat ia akan melamar Jungkook, dirinya mengela nafas panjang mengingat kenangan yang dulu perah terjadi bersama kekesih manisnya di sini.

Taehyung merasa bersalah karena dirinya tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Jungkook, dirinya tidak bisa menjaga Jungkook dengan baik,dirinya menyesal karena tidak mengetahui bahwa Jungkook mengidap penyakit tumor otak itu sedari awal, dirinya benar-benar menyesal karena tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Jungkook.

Dia mengeluarkan cincin yang awalanya akan ia berikan kepada Jungkook dan mengikatkan tali pada cicin itu dan memakainya sebagai kalung. "Semoga kau tenang di sana Jungkook, aku takan pernah melupakanmu, kau berbahagialah di sana. mata, hidung, bibirmu, semua dari dirimu akan aku ingat di dalam hatiku. Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya.. Aku mencitaimu Jeon Jungkook, Terimakasih kau selalu ada buat aku, aku akan selau mencintaimu" kata Taehyung smabil memegang cicin yang berada di lehernya lalu mengecupnya. Karena hari sudah semakin larut ia memutuskan untuk berjanjak pulang.

-END-

Akhirnya selesai~~

Gimana2 maaf kalo alurnya rada membinggungkan, terus feel nya kurang dapet, namanya juga pemula, maaf klo banyak typo bertebaran oh ya baca juga FF yg sama di WATTPAD dengan nama akun yg sama dan jan lupa follow ig author @HnBylRn

Terima kasih sudah membaca maaf klo banyak kesalahan. Bye~ nantikan ff ku yg lainnya ya

HnBylRn


End file.
